Molester Moon
The Molester Moon is the titular main antagonist of the Smosh video of the same name. Whenever someone texts someone else his emoji three times, that person who received the text, will get a text from Molester Moon that shows several emoji on how he will kill or rape the victim. ''Molester Moon'' Anthony, Ian, and a friend of theirs were having a sleepover sending each other emoji text messages, when Anthony saw a weird looking emoji that shows a dark moon who has a face that looks like it just molested someone. Ian then tells them the story of Molester Moon that if someone texts Molester Moon three times to someone else, Molester Moon will give the victim an emoji showing how he will kill them, and then the emoji message will come true. Anthony doesn't believe him, and sends three Molester Moons to their friend because he knows he is "not a main character". Ian and Anthony's friend later got emojis from Molester Moon. Anthony thinks it's just a stupid prank pulled by Ian, but Ian convinces him that he's not making anything up. Their friend decides it's time to go to bed, but Anthony and Ian decide to go to the bathroom first. Then when their friend is left alone Molester Moon comes to rape him. Anthony and Ian come back and notice their friend's corpse lying on the ground, and they see his butt burned and penis amputated. Anthony first sees Molester Moon's message as "Fry Ear Donkey Plus Pizza Up Rooster" but judging by their friends corpse it really means "Fry your ass and slice up c**k!" Anthony and Ian then find out that Molester Moon does exist. Anthony finds it awesome, but Ian disagrees, saying it's "the Hitler of awesome, which isn't very awesome!" Later, Ian sees Anthony in the kitchen having a midnight snack next to a chick he invited for sex appeal in the movie, who is looking sexy by eating whipped cream. Anthony then gives the chick three Molester Moons because he doesn't want her left out. When she gets the molester moon message, she then sprays whipped cream all over her body to look sexy in front of Ian and Anthony. Then the chick goes to take a bath to wash off the whipped cream hoping that no electric objects will shock her to death like what her Molester Moon message foreshadowed. Then when Molester Moon comes by to rape her, she screams and drops her phone in the tub and gets shocked to death. When Anthony and Ian see her corpse in the bathtub, Ian declares that this must be stopped. Then Anthony carelessly send Ian three Molester Moons. Outraged, Ian does the same to him, which Anthony doesn't care at all. Later while Ian and Anthony were relaxing in the living room, they suddenly got an emoji from Molester Moon. Ian thinks it means that they're gonna get run over by a car while they're Christmas tree shopping, while Anthony disagrees saying that it really means that someone's gonna pick them up, take them to the forest and stick his thumb up their butts. Then Molester Moon came in from their door and saying, in a singsong voice, "I'm gonna molest you!" Horrified, Ian and Anthony start running away while Molester Moon chases after them still chanting his catchphrase. After running and tripping from random objects outside, Ian and Anthony find themselves in a dead end inside when Molester Moon ends up being stuck behind a door still trying to molest them. After failing to get through Molester Moon decided to give up on Anthony and Ian and molest someone else, and then he leaves. After he was gone, Anthony declares that tonight was the "Best Sleepover Ever!" much to Ian's dissatisfaction. Gallery Images Unknown-112.jpeg|"I'm gonna molest you!" Molester Moon.jpg|Molester Moon Video MOLESTER MOON-0 Trivia *Molester Moon also has a counterpart named Sexual Sun, who appears in the sequel, Stay Away From The Sun. *The Molester Moon emoji is located directly above the Sexual Sun emoji. Category:Rapists Category:Monsters Category:Titular Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Burglars Category:Blackmailers Category:Stalkers Category:Murderer